1 plus 1 Isn't 3
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Chase and Bree's relationship is now going through changes for the better and can't help but think where this could go, including many reprecussions. If they really want their love to survive they have to go through many challenges... (Continuation of 1 plus 1). Warnings for story are inside please Read & Review.
1. Crazy In Love

**Author's Note: This is part 2 of **_**1 plus 1.**_** I'm glad my first story went alright, I've had a lot of ideas for a sequel and this is it. By the way this takes place right after the last one, so if you haven't read it yet, please do so. Also as always please read & review, how else am I motivated to write more and update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (yet), but Disney owns this (and more).**

**Warnings: Lemons, Adam stupidity, and some bad language (well only if you consider it bad).**

**Chapter 1 – Crazy In Love**

_11:00 AM _

**(Chase's P.O.V.)**

'_Hmmm I wonder what Bree would say if I told her she looks more beautiful every time I see her.'_ I'm asking myself as I watch her sleep next to me in my room, on my bed. This is just too unbelievable, I actually expected myself to just wake up alone. _I mean what does Bree even see in someone like me? I was all too confused at myself right now. I've never seen Bree as more than just a friend to be honest. I've always treated her like a sister. She was…just another person to me, but now I feel like all of that is changing and I couldn't be more happy with her here in my arms.'_

"Good morning." I say smiling as she wakes up. She looks over at me and just smiles back. "Morning." She says while she starts stretching out and kissing me before staring back into my eyes. "So Chase…" she gets up and out of the bed still naked and I can't stop myself from staring, memorizing every curve and tone of her body "You wanna join me in the shower?" She's teasing me now. She gave me this seductive glance before studying my body. I could tell she was fantasizing about my body pressed against hers, rubbing together, moving in rhythm. I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to have her. I had to have all of her. I began to wonder why she was still out of bed instead of underneath me naked. She began walking into my bathroom with one last look towards me, and I was rushing out of bed to follow her in.

She's bending over to turn on the water, and I'm just standing here checking out her ass. Now she jumps into the shower and I climb in after her. I pinn her aginst the tile and kissed her again, harder and harder each time. I entered her mouth with my tongue as much as I could. I moved down to the crease of her neck again, not to suck too hard. I wanted to tease her a bit. She was gently scratching my upper back by this time. At the same time, my hands grabbed the soap and just started rubbing some on her. I ventured over her breast with my eyes. They were full and perky with eagerness. She pushed my lips into hers once more before I went back to her breast.

I massaged the left one with my thumb. I could feel her nipple hardening with each rub I took. I did the same thing with her right one. I then took them into my palms and rub them together in a circular motion. She was moaning louder by then. She had put her hands on top of mine and squeezed them. I could tell she was ready for me.

I surprised her by smashing my mouth into her right one while still massaging the left. My tongue played with the nipple, licking it in circles, up and down. I sucked on it for a while for a greater reaction from her. She kept arching her back up and down and letting out moans of pleasure. It gave me even more motivation to give her my all. I went into do the same with the left, not neglecting any part at all. Her gasp became deeper and longer as I went on. I rubbed her breasts more vigorously.

"Ohhh…" She let out a word. I smiled at that. I was ready to go on. She ran her fingers gently across my already bare chest and abs. It tickled me a bit. She studied my body once more until she looked up at me. I pecked her lips until I went down further. I played with the lips of her pussy, gliding my fingers back and forth across. I brushed my lips against her inner thighs, blowing on them to tease her even more. She moaned in impatience.

"Chase…please…" She pleaded softly. By this time, I had lost all control. Her body wanted me, and I wanted all of hers. I started back at her legs. I massaged them back and forth and kissed up towards her center. I reached her inner thighs once more, licking them, going from one thigh to the other. In the meantime, I had massaged her breasts once more for an added effect. Her legs quivered and began to shake the closer I got. I smirked.

Still pumping my fingers inside of her, I dived in and began to lick her clit up and down and in a circle. Oh, how good she tasted. Her hands had found my head again and gently pushed me into her. I sucked on her clit countless times. My tongue kept playing and my fingers kept pumping. The sensation was bringing her onto edge but I wasn't going to stop. I took my other hand and rub her clit. She screamed out and began to squirm. "Chase! It's so much! Please, don't stop!" She repeated over and over again. I had no intentions of ever stopping.

My thumb rubbed her clit more and more vigorously. My tongue licked more and more fast. My fingers went as deep as her core would let me. I wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I wanted her to feel like this for a while. With one last lick, pump, and rub, I had risen up from her. Her hands traveled down, she could feel my member rubbing against her and she wanted to feel me. She looked at me and smirked. She knew what she was doing to me. I let her have me just as I did her.

"Do you mind if I…." She smirked a little bit again. She bit her lip as she eyed me and I felt her fingertips on my skin. I winked back at her as she did that. She kept her eyes on me as she kneeled over and rubbed my dick up and down. I shivered a little bit. Her hands were cold. "Fuck..." I muttered as she rubbed me up and down faster. She had inserted it into her mouth by now. It felt so warm and wet. I could only imagine what more she can do with it after last night.

She bobbed her head back and forth, licking my tip when she came up, deep throating me as she came down. Her tongue played with me and its exciting me even more. I placed my right hand on the back of her head and forced her to go faster. I could feel my tip hit the back of her throat numerous times. She began to suck harder and faster and soon, her lips were touching my body. She had swallowed me whole, and my god did it feel good. She came from me slow, then bobbing her head back down again. She slowed the pace in order to get a better reaction. I growled and moaned a bit, but I wouldn't let her know she had won.

She sucked me faster, my hands still guiding the back of her head. I could tell she wanted me to react as loud as she did, but she was going to have to work hard at it. She again licked my tip and soon, she just resorts to giving me a hand job. Her smooth hands felt good, but I wanted more. "You think we should get dirty first before we finish being clean?" She's back to teasing again.

"Because I'm pretty sure that I could satisfy you in more ways than you think," her teeth finding my ear lobe and nibbling on it, as she moved her hands up my toned body to trace my abs. "I can pleasure you to the point where you won't even remember your own _name_." Dropping her head down she attacked my neck with open mouth kisses when she felt my hands slip down, pulling her closer, tracing patterns onto her bare thighs. My head flew backwards as I moaned, effectively giving her more of my neck to mark with dark purple bites. "Bree." Closing my eyes as she slid her hot tongue up the length of my neck. If she didn't stop soon, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself from going all out on her and lock her in my room and have my way with her.

"We're back!" "Adam don't shout dammit my head hurts" "Oh sorry, I forgot you're still hung over I told ya it was gonna get ugly if you kept drinkin' just to impress Janelle." "You were talking to a plant Adam…" I can hear Adam and Leo, but me and Bree are trying to rush out of my bathroom and get dressed quick to make it seem like we were just sleeping, separately. I'm not so sure that this will go over well with everyone so for now I think we should keep it a secret. "Just go ahead of me okay, I think it'd be a bit suspicious if we get there at the same time" I say. She just speeds right out with her clothes. _'Well there goes that fantasy of watching her get changed. Wow I'm really stuck on her now… I should probably start getting dressed.'_

**(Bree's P.O.V.)**

I ran as fast as I could to get changed in two seconds, and just start walking down stairs. By the time I get down there Leo is passed out on the couch lying facedown, and Adam is going through the fridge. "What happened?" I asked them. "Well when we got to the party everyone was having fun and it was going good, but then Leo found out that Janelle has a boyfriend. So he started taking a few drinks and tried to impress her… Also Ethan was there he said that you said you'd be there but I told him you were busy helping Chase so 'saved it!' _'Shit I forgot all about Ethan this is bad, I mean way bad and I'm with Chase now so… I should just break up with him.'_

By that time Chase came down and was fully dressed but after seeing him last night, I couldn't help but undress him with my mind. "Well I'm just gonna go and get the little guy to his room and just crash in my room okay." Adam just says all grouchy. "Alright Adam, you want me to get you and Leo some Tylenol and water when you guys wake up?" I ask. "Yeah thanks Bree and goodnight you guys" Adam says while he carries Leo to his room, before heading to his own.

I turn over to Chase and I can't help but get lost just looking so deep in his eyes. Makes me wanna just finish what I started this morning. But then I start to think back to Ethan. "Chase, can I ask you something?" "You can ask me anything Bree." _'Awww I love it when Chase shows this side of him where he's just so sweet and generous instead of the gloating genius.' _"Before we go any further I wanna know how much you want this to work because I just don't understand? I mean I did have my thoughts before that maybe Ethan wasn't the one for me, but now I have you and I just can't help but think that I've had everything I ever needed right her with you. So just please tell me now before I lose my mind." Just put it all out there hoping he'll tell me what I wanna hear.

"Bree, do you love me?" He just asks me. Without hesitation I say, "yes with all I have and I really want us to be together which is why I'm asking before I break up with Ethan." Chase kisses me after my small confession and I can't help but think of how our life will be, and where this could go.


	2. 1 plus 1 equals Me & U

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update I know this was long overdue. But I wanted to make sure this was ready (got a s*** load of work to do). And even if the car blew up had already rebuilt it in this one, also thank you for all the reviews it kills me whenever I don't get a chance to write and update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lab Rats, Disney does. Neither do I own the General Lee from The Dukes of Hazard they belong to someone else.**

**Chapter 2 – 1+1 = Me & U**

(Bree's P.O.V.)

"Do we haaaaave to go to school?" Leo said. "Uhh yes, otherwise Davenport will think something's wrong if we missed too many days and it's always important to go, where else would you go to get your education?" Chase asks Leo. I'm sitting right between them in the back of the self-driving car while Adam is in the passenger seat sticking his head out the window. "I'm just saying it's not like we have to besides we're already missed school yesterday!?" Leo argues. "Yeah well that was because you decided to get wasted and Adam was too lazy to get up!" I argue back. "Well if you guys care so much about school, why'd you skip out yesterday? Wait… it's not like you guys went to the party so what's your excuse?" Leo asked curious.

Me and Chase are both blushing now and look at each other. Luckily Chase already had an excuse on the top of his head. "We were up all night working on a project and after we finished it we noticed it was late and you guys weren't back yet so we stayed up waiting for you." Chase explained to Leo. Before Leo could ask anything else the car parked in front of the school and Adam falls outside trying to jump out the window instead of using the door. The rest of us get out of the back looking at him on the ground questioningly.

"What? I saw something on TV that somebody else did and wanted to try it." Adam try's explaining himself. "Adam that's not how it works…" "I know that now, we don't call our car the General Lee and it's not orange either." Adam interrupts what I try to say. "They jumped in their car, not out of it Adam." Leo says. "In the newest movie they did!" "No they didn't!" Yes they did!" I can't help but roll my eyes as Adam and Leo start arguing over the Dukes of Hazzard. Meanwhile me and Chase just decide to walk away.

"Well that was close" I said thinking back to Leo's questions. "Yeah but don't worry I don't think he's stupid enough to make a cop give him a high speed chase." Chase says. I smack him playfully but I can't help but smile when he looks at me with a fake hurt look on his face. "You know what I mean" I say now seriously. I know that I love Chase, but even I don't think it'd be a good thing if everyone knew just yet. "Hey" Chase picks my face up to look at his "We're gonna be alright, and no matter what even if they find out I'll never stop loving you. But you're right we shouldn't just jump into this, when the time comes we'll let them know okay?" Chase says. I start to feel even more reassured about our relationship after he said that, but. "What about Ethan? I know I have to break up with him but I don't want to hurt him."

"Well then I guess…" Chase seemed speechless, unsure about what to do next. "I'm not saying that won't do it, because I will. Matter fact why don't I just do it now?!" I start rambling. I don't want to give Chase the idea that I'm having second thoughts. I know what I want and what I really want is Chase, but still Ethan I've been in a relationship with him for all of about 4 months. "I know you will, I just don't want to force you into something you don't really want to do." Chase says. "I want us to be together and in order for that to happen, then I have to break up with him. I just wish it would be easier since I still care for him, but not like I care for you though." I explain.

"You're going to end up hurting him more if you don't break up with him." Chase reasons. I think back to yesterday and I can't help but think that I'm the one did him wrong in the first place, as I pull out my phone. "I'll text him right now." "You're not going to break up with him on the phone are you?" "No, I'm texting him to meet me in the cafeteria" I get a response back saying he'll be there as soon as he can. "Do you want me to be there with you?" Chase asked concerned. "No it's alright; this is something that has to be done in private between me and him." I try to reason with myself. "Well alright but if anything happens, I'll be listening in okay?" "That's really sweet of you Chase but I think I can handle it, I should probably head over there now."

"Well… alright then, good luck" Chase seems a bit upset at me leaving. I look around and see no one out in the hallway we're in and give Chase a quick peck on the lips to cheer him up. All of a sudden I feel like my entire body is on vibrate, every time when I'm just touching or even thinking about Chase I start to feel tingles that I never even had when I'm with Ethan. "I'll be back okay." I tell Chase before I start walking away. All I see before I leave is him nodding his head anxiously.

_'So now I'm in the cafeteria, waiting for__Ethan. As much as I wish it wouldn't come to this because even if I do love and have Chase now I can't help but feel bad. It's so ironic how even though I still care about him I'm breaking up with him, so I won't hurt him because I love Chase. It's like I've done him wrong when he's done nothing bad ever to me, he deserves better. _

"Hey Bree" I hear from behind me, I turn around and see Ethan smiling at me. I can't bring myself to smile back so I sit down instead; Ethan doesn't seem to notice and just sits down. "So what happened to you the other day Bree? First you said you were gonna meet me at the party when you just decided to stay home instead and then you weren't here yesterday, I even thought you were gonna bail on me here. Is everything alright?" Ethan asked me concerned.

Again I'm starting to feel the doubt I've had all morning, dreading this moment. But then I think back to Chase and what he said and I'm ready to say it. "I want to break up?" I'm so nervous about it still; I say it like I'm still asking myself when I already know. "What!? What do you mean you want to break up?!" Ethan starts demanding answers. "I just think that maybe… we're better off separate." I tell him trying to find the right words without giving it away that I love someone else. "What would make you think that Bree? I love you." Ethan starts pleading desperately. "We can still be…" "Don't even say the word 'Friends'!" Ethan stars shouting.

"What did I ever do wrong!? Was I not good enough!? Just a boy toy!? Someone to string along till you found someone else!?... Is there someone else!?" Ethan starts demanding answers instead of asking. At this rate Chase won't even need to eavesdrop with his screaming. "No Ethan, there's no one else. I just think we need…" "A break?" Ethan interrupts me still trying to make our relationship last. "To break up." I finish trying my hardest not to break down.

"Well if that's the way you think about it… then I never want to see you again! I don't know what go into your head but you've always kept me out of everything personal in your life, even when I was just meeting your parents." Ethan starts explaining. "I wish I could just tell you Ethan but I can't, just because I'm breaking up with you doesn't mean I don't still care about you cause I do." I say. 'You were my first real boyfriend.' I think to myself.

Ethan chose then to just walk away. A part of me feels like it was just ripped out, yet I'm so relieved that it's all over. "Boo" "Ahhh" I jump and turn around to find Chase. "Don't do that!" I smile at him. "Sorry… So how'd it go?" Chase asked. "Weren't you listening?" I ask him back. "Nope, you told me not to and that you could handle it, I just figured that you would tell me about it instead." Chase explained. I love how Chase can be so sincere and I can be 100% honest with him. "Well I broke up with him, but now I'm having second thoughts about the whole "handling it" part."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure maybe half the school heard him shouting out I know I did and I wasn't even listening in. That's why I came by to make sure you were okay." "Thanks Chase but I think I need to get out of here I can't stand it anymore I feel like I'm depressed from Ethan but I'm so happy too." I try explaining how I feel about everything so far to Chase. "Okay I get the depressed part but why are you happy, is it because of me?" Chase asked teasingly, with that same grin he always gets when he knows he's right.

"Yes Chase and right now I want you." I wink at him seductively. "Bree I want you too, but we can't do it here and we can't take the car." Chase tries reasoning against what he wants, I love it when he wants to play hard to get. "Why don't I just take us home then" I think fast and make sure nobody's around before we leave the cafeteria so I can super speed us home. Neither of us noticing Ethan standing outside next to the door of the cafeteria, with an angry and hurt look on his face.

**(2 seconds after leaving school with Bree's super speed)**

As soon as I started running I didn't stop until we reached my room. Throwing Chase off me and onto my bed. He looks back at me a bit surprised but mostly excited. Now that I think about it we haven't done anything since yesterday, and I want more. "Well Chase here we are home alone, just me and you." I say while seductively while taking my clothes off while Chase is already taking off his own. "So just take me now." I finish by the time I'm done undressing.

(Chase's P.O.V.)

I almost didn't let her finish her sentence. I clashed my lips with hers, more aggressively this time. My tongue searched for her and they met. My hands ran all over her body. I reached her thighs and pick her up and put her against her wall. She arched her back to get a better balance. I nibbled on her neck, tonguing the skin to get her more excited than she already was. She let out a tiny and small gasp. Her hands were wild in my hair and I could tell she wanted more. I growled a little bit before placing her on her bed.

I couldn't bear it any longer, my instincts just kicked in. She was mine. If I was on this pursuit, I was to surely catch her. Bree had looked up to me, but seemed a bit confused. She could tell I had a different look in my eye. "Chase please! Just fuck me already!"

I did as I was told. I finally positioned myself behind her. My dick scraped her inner thighs, making her quiver just a bit. I rubbed it against her clit to make her even more wet and to tease her. She pushed me back with her hips. I knew she was growing impatient. I had finally inserted my dick into her warm wetness. She tensed up a bit at my size, so I stroked inside of her slow at first so she could get used to it. My god, did she feel good. She was so tight. Her walls squeezed my dick each time. When I could tell she was fine, I drove inside of her with full speed. I went faster with each time I was inside. My sac hit her clit which created another sensation. She screamed aloud.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!" It was music to my ears. I did as I was told. I went faster, I drilled inside her as hard as I could, and I stroked as deep as I possibly could. My hands began slipping on her hips because we were getting sweaty. I drew one of them to play with her nipples. She held my hands there and squeezed. She bit down on her own arm in pleasure. I kept up my fast pace inside of her. She would sometimes lie on her arms to get more pleasure. I knew I had hit her G spot every time she did. She would moan even louder. Sometimes, she wouldn't be able to because of the feeling.

I became even more aggressive. I pushed her head down and forced her to stay down as I keep working in her from behind. She squirmed a bit because she almost couldn't take it anymore, but I kept her in position. I pushed myself in her as far as I could, moving up and down a bit to help. She let out another scream as I did. My grip on her head had loosened and she was able to escape. My pumping had slowed as I grew tired. I came inside of her with one final major thrust and I sat back on my knees. My breathing was heavy and my legs felt a bit weak.

I trembled from the pleasure. I lay back down on the bed panting as heavy as she was when I made her climax. As I pulled myself out, Bree just started cuddling me. I lie next to her groping her body, can't help but think how beautiful she is. But she doesn't seem like she's ready to stop, I know her super speed gives her a lot of stamina. Then she straddled me, licking her lips as she looked at me.

"Bree, Bree, wait! I'm a little tired." She looked at me with a hurt look. I've never felt as bad as this in my entire life, I felt very bad. Her frown burned me to the very core. I pull her to me. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. I gave her the most meaningful kiss that I ever gave her. I put all my love and passion for her into that one kiss. Then I said, "Tomorrow." She gently nodded her head in understanding as she got the blanket and cuddles closer to me. Then I heard her whisper, "till tomorrow."


	3. Nobody's Business

**Author's Note: Again sorry about taking so long to update, but I'll be working as much as I can on my stories. I know this chapter a bit short and please don't hate me for what happens but it'll get a lot better soon so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns this… and I DON'T!**

**Chapter 3 - Nobody's Business**

(Bree's P.O.V.)

_**'I'm back in the cafeteria at school right after I broke up with Ethan. I can still feel the pain in my heart from hurting him, but when I turn around I see Chase walking over to me and I can't help but think that maybe it really was for the best as Chase hugs me. I lean into him and close my eyes, content on just being in his arms. But when I open them we're not in the school cafeteria anymore, we were now in Egypt. I jump out of Chase's arms in shock. Did I run us over here without knowing it? I look around and see the pyramids, "Hey Chase didn't you say you always wanted to see the pyramids?" I ask but I don't get a response. I look over and I don't see Chase. "Chase? Chase!?" I shout out panicking now, I decide to speed around the pyramids; maybe he just wanted a closer look? Yea that's it, but I run and I still can't find Chase! Now I start speeding through all of Egypt and nothing. Scared now I speed around the entire world worried about Chase, I've never ran as fast as I'm running now and even then I still can't find Chase!'**_

Then all of a sudden I hear my alarm clock and look at the time _12:20 AM. 'It was all a dream?'_ I think to myself relieved, but as I turn over in my bed only to realize that Chase isn't here. I get up in an instant and rush to look around to find him, only to just crash into him in the kitchen. _'Ow more like a nightmare?'_ I think before I see Chase across from me. "Chase!" I shout out before jumping over to hold him down. "Wow Bree what's the rush?" Chase asks me with his cute goofy grin. "Nothing I just missed you is all" I respond quickly. "Well warn me next time okay, I almost dropped your food." He says while I think to myself _'Technically I'm not lying; I just don't want him to know right now. Our relationship is just starting out now that I broke up with Ethan; I don't wanna scare Chase away or make him think I have some doubts…'_

"Food sounds good about now, what'd you make?" I ask him to help change the subject going through my mind. "I made some Spaghetti and meatballs; I figured we might as well at real food before we go back to school and since we're missing lunch right now." Chase explains. 'Oh that's right, we left school…' I started blushing a bit embarrassed that I forgot almost everything that happened today. 'And he is right we'd still have to go back or else Leo will definitely be on our case for who knows how long.' "I swear he's paranoid." "Who is?" Chase asks me. "Did I say that out loud?!" I ask surprised. "Uh yeah Bree you did and who's paranoid?" "Leo, I was just thinking about how we have to get back to school so Leo doesn't think anything's going on." I explain. "Leo's always been suspicious about almost everything. I'm also pretty sure that's how he found us in the first place and I'm gonna go get ready for school the foods on the table." Chase answers me back.

I rush over to my room real quick to get changed and ready which is only really two seconds for me and I'm sitting at the table in three. "Oh my god!" I shout out after taking a bite of my Stromboli. "What Bree!? What is it?!" Chase comes rushing over half naked tripping out of his pants. "Hehe sorry it's just that this food is sooo good." I explain holding back a laugh at Chase's surprised face turning into his overconfident geeky smile. "Thank you, now I'm just gonna go now." Chase starts blushing realizing how indecent he is in just his underwear with his pants on the ground. Chase quickly grabs his pants and starts walking up the stairs, but not before Bree checks out his butt as he walks away. _'I could really get used to this.'_ Bree thinks as she takes another bite of her food.

**(Bree speeds to school with Chase on her back)**

By the time we get back to school the bell rings and everyone's out of class now either going to their lockers, class or study hall. "Wow Bree perfect timing it's only 6th period, we only missed lunch, good thing nobody was around to see you use your bionics." Chase says as he gets off my back. "I'm glad we made it back for at least the last period that way no one can suspect a thing, so we should probably be headed to our classes now." I tell Chase happy that he's here with me but sad at the fact that we don't have the same classes. _'Why does he have to be so smart?' _"Alright I needed to get something from my locker anyways so I'll see you later on, okay." Chase says reassuringly. "Yeah I need to get to mine too." I just say but before I get to leave Chase comes up and hugs me, I guess even though we can't kiss in public it's alright to hug right? I hug him back before he goes.

So as Chase walks away to his locker, I walk over to my own and see Ethan standing there next to it. _'If he's gonna get mad again I'm not sure if I can handle that right now.' _I think to myself but still go to my locker not just because I need something but to show that I'm not afraid of whatever he has to say to me even if I do get upset I'll be happy and content now that I have Chase. "Hey Ethan." I say to try and start a conversation since there's really no use in pretending he's not there. "Hey slut." "Excuse me?" I ask hoping I heard him wrong. "You heard me you sick bitch, thinking it's alright to leave me and for what? So you can go fuck your brother?!" He angrily whispers to me loudly in my ear. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb! I heard what you said after I left, I came back thinking all we needed was a break in our relationship to make it work. But instead I hear you flirting with your brother, happy to have me out of your life just to fuck YOUR BROTHER!" he's starts growling out, but keeps his voice low so no one else can hear. "Ethan I'm…" "Don't even say you're sorry!" Ethan interrupts. "I'm just sick of your shit at this point, even after you took me to meet your family you always seemed like you were keeping a secret from me and this is it, I'm just so sick and tired of the bullshit!... Just tell me honestly did you ever love me, really?"

"…" After all that I'm not sure what to say at first. '_I mean what do you tell a guy you still care about and break up with but that's still in love with you?' _"Yeah Ethan I cared about you and I still do…" "Then why are doing… 'Stuff' with your brother?" Ethan interrupts. "But I'm in love with Chase now who isn't really my brother, which is what I was about to say and don't get me wrong you're an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." I explain. "But I don't want any other girl Bree, that's the point and I already told everyone what little slut you are!" Ethan says aggravated. "What…?" I'm in shock now, I never expected him to try and hurt me like this.

"Oh don't give me that look, it's the least I did after you ripped my heart out! Besides it's not like I told anyone who and I'm willing to overlook your delusional meltdown as long as you come back to me." Ethan tells me. At this point I'm pissed. What sane person who cares about you would try to hut you even after you did wrong, and then try to use that same thing to keep you. That's not love, that's insanity. "Ethan what's your problem!" But again I never get to finish what I have to say since Ethan pushes me against the lockers and in my surprise I gasp. Leaving my mouth wide open when he steals a kiss from me, putting his tongue in my open mouth. I start pushing him back but at the same time even if I am stronger than him I don't want to use my bionics to hurt him. '_I wish Chase was here to help me!'_

**(Chase's P.O.V.) Meanwhile…**

I leave only to get my stuff from my locker when all of a sudden Marcus shows up. "Hey Chase did you hear about what happened." "Umm no why?" I ask but not really caring since I still have to get back to Bree. "Cause apparently Ethan jut basically told everyone that he dumped your sister since she was being a complete slut and cheated on him." Marcus explains. "What!?" I'm furious; I'm horrified of anyone saying anything like that to Bree and the fact that it's Ethan her ex-boyfriend saying that. 'I'm honestly not surprised about him trying to convince people he dumped her but why say she was cheating, it's not like he knows about me and Bree…' "I know right stupid isn't it. I just figured you'd wanna know since she is your sister and all and now that I think about it, I mean why would Bree go through all this trouble to be with him if she's just gonna leave him for someone else. Maybe it's that Owen guy in her art class I did hear that he calls her his muse." Marcus starts explaining.

"I need to go now Marcus." I tell him as simply as I can in my anger. "Wow dude it's just a rumor and I know she's your sister and everything but I don't even believe it myself, so don't do anything drastic okay?" Marcus asks me nervously. "We're not even related, so I'm just gonna go and find Bree." I tell him, he seems a bit more relaxed after I said that. "Alright I'll go with you." Marcus says, but I'm already walking away forgetting all about my stuff and just getting to Bree. As I start walking through the halls I notice some people looking at me weirdly or just mainly getting out of my way, which is a smart move cause I'm at the point where I can feel Spike right under my skin. I start overhearing different conversations with my bionics, _"Did you hear what Ethan said…" "Bree's such a whore" "Poor Ethan…" _and I was just about ready to explode. But then I see Bree now, only Ethan has her against her locker and he's kissing her but she keeps pushing him back as he tries again to put his tongue down her throat. All of a sudden all I saw was red and… _**Commando App: Activated.**_


	4. Spike

**Author's Note: If I said it once I've said it too many times, I wish they would let spike out more. And this is still Bree x Chase NOT Bree x Spike although that would be interesting, maybe next time. Spike's very sweet n' sour in here, like a sour patch candy (Sour. Sweet. Gone.) So please don't hate me if I made him just a little nice, we've seen Chase act like Spike in my other story and I think it'd be interesting to see the opposite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats…**

**Chapter 4 – Spike**

(Spike's P.O.V.)

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I roar out interrupting the little make out session he's trying to pull on MY GIRL. Bree runs out of his arms and runs straight into mine, "Do you mind?" he questions. "Yes I motherfucking mind! Fuck is your dumbass thinking just cause you bitch and moan about everything to everyone doesn't mean she's gonna take your bitch ass back!" I shout. "You stole her from me!" "She was never yours in the first place!" I roar out starting to get pissed and I'm not even mad yet, as a small crowd starts to form around us. "Well that was just a big mistake…" he tries to start before I interrupt, "No the only mistake was your mom gave birth to the wrong thing 16 years ago!" "At least I'm not a short weird looking geek! So I'm obviously the better choice here." He argues back. "You would have an opinion on dudes, especially when your raggedy faggot ass looks like a rundown anorexic ken doll and you wonder why Bree left you for me!"

Ethan throws a punch at me, which I dodge and grab his wrists and twist it pushing him face first into the lockers. "I'll warn you right now because I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back from ripping out your tongue, fingers, hands and anything else you ever put on Bree, or ever thought of putting in MY girlfriend. Got that?" I whisper in his ear so Bree doesn't know it's me, as I crush him against the locker harder with every word I say. "Alright! Alright! Just let me go." He begs. _'Humph pussy'_ I think as I turn around to Bree. "You alright?" I ask as she walks up and hugs me, laying her head on my shoulder while I awkwardly hug her back. It's not every day someone tries to show me love.

The moment is cut short when the ken doll decides to come at me when my back is turned and with Bree still in my arms. I let go of Bree so she doesn't get hurt while I take the hits, as I turn back around to face him and give him a right uppercut. I could've just knocked him out then and there but what's the fun in that. _'I'm a predator so why wouldn't I play with my food first.'_ I think to myself as I grab the fucker by the back of his head dragging him across the floor, with him kicking and screaming. "I already warned you once already bitch so just shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!" I shout at him before throwing him down the stairs. Students start to form a small crowd who try to help him up, but they back up as soon as they see the look on my face. I grab him by his left foot this time and start dragging him to the boy's bathroom, while he's too stunned from his fall to struggle.

When I get in the bathroom with a half conscious Ethan, everyone in there seemed to get the message and just ran out some not even bothering to wash their hands. Locking the door after them and making sure everyone else that was in here left. "Oh hell no" I say as I look down and see the asshole trying to pass out before I've even had the chance to get started. I grab him by the back of his head again and dunk it in the toilet bowl; I keep a firm grip as he begins to struggle again. I pick his head up, "Oh good you're still alive, I was beginning to worry that I wasn't going to be able to have any fun" I say with an evil smirk on my face. "Get away from me you fucking freak! Help! Somebody helrrgrgrgrgggg…" I put his head back under the toilet, flushing it while he's in there to drown out his screaming and the sound from the bubbles he's making. _'How rude, yelling like that in my face like that when I already have sensitive senses here, might as well drown him out. Hehe drown.'_ I humor myself with my thoughts.

His struggles start to weaken again, so I pull him back up. This time grabbing the bottom front of his shirt, pulling it over his head but keeping the arms in as I hang him by his shirt on the hook attached to the bathroom stall door. He just hangs there trying to catch his breath from the swirly. While I open the stall door with him still attached, I take off my plaid shirt and hang it on the other stall door before turning back and see him struggle not just to get out but stand up too. "Well who's too short and weird looking now Ken dork?" I taunt him with his new nickname. _'But now it's time to get down to business.' _I think to myself as I recall him attacking after I just gave him fair warning. "Now I warned you the first time and you back off, smart choice. But then you decided for whatever reason thought it was better to just attack me when my back was turned WITH BREE IN MY ARMS!" I shout out the end to get my point across. "That's not even a dick move that's a pussy move there! But don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, yet. Bree probably wouldn't ever forgive me for that" I think to myself how easy it would be and it's not like she needs to know but then again she'd notice if he went missing and Chase would cave in, "but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

I smirk at all the endless possibilities my mind can come up with. _'I could cut him up with a broken shard from the mirror and fuck up his face, use the toilet and give him another swirly with my shit if he wants to keep talking shit he can just as well eat it...'_ I think to myself _'Nah maybe I should just do this the old fashioned way.'_ I decide as I turn his head up a bit to let him see it coming as I start using him as a punching bag. Beating him down harder with every blow, until the stall doors hinges break from the force of my blows. As he lays there apparently now unconscious, I notice some blood coming out from his mouth and nose had somehow gotten on my hands. _'I wasn't even hitting him that hard.'_ I think. "So you got anything you wanna say now?" I ask tauntingly. He just stays laying there passed out still caught on the hook by the door. _'What a bitch ass.'_ I think to myself as I wash the blood off my hands and grab my shirt from the other stall. Unlocking the door and walking away like nothing happened, not even caring about the suspicious look that Marcus guy gives me as I walk past him, deciding on going back upstairs and find Bree.

I see her almost as soon as I'm back, sneaking up behind her since she has her back turned into her locker, I whisper in her ear "Hey babe I'm back." Her response is to turn fast and slap me across my face. "Ow." I respond calmly. "Oh my god sorry Chase! I thought it was Ethan…" Bree tries to explain with her cheeks getting red with embarrassment. I decide to just stop her there by grabbing her lower back with one hand, pulling Bree closer to me, and kissed her. My lips crushed against Bree's with intensity, her response almost instantaneous before I pull away slowly, hearing a small moan come out of Bree's mouth. "Sorry but do you know how cute you are when you blush?" I say with a smirk on my face from the expression of shock on Bree's face was priceless. "I wasn't blushing! I was just… embarrassed from hitting you" Bree says looking around still nervous. _'Bree's getting more adorable by the second. First feisty, than nervous, and now shy' _I think to myself at her response. "Relax babe" I look around in the hallway we're in "we're the only one's here and yes, you were." I tease.

"Now, will you stop protesting and let me kiss you again?" Bree's response at first is surprised at my blunt attitude. I grinned, grabbing sweetly Bree's shirt and pull her closer. "That's okay, I wasn't really asking for permission." And without further warning, and before Bree could say anything else, I kissed her one more time. Unlike the first time though, it was sweet, and more gentle. Although I had to resist my own urges but it seemed impossible. The pressure of Bree's lips against my own felt too good to be ignored, and I could also feel her own body, her own heart, yearning to get closer. Against my will though not that I don't want to but, I feel the need to rip Bree's clothes apart, to feel her skin against my own, and I'm pretty sure Bree could feel it too. I resisted it and all of my urges until I could no more, at which point I left Bree's lips and said, so quietly. "See? No worries." "But someone could've walked out and seen us." Bree tries to explain. "Then why don't we just find someplace a little more quiet?" _'I'm not sure what it is about her, but I really like teasing her.' _I think to myself while smiling back at her. "I'm not sure Chase, with the whole Ethan thing and what he said… I don't regret anything but right now I really don't wanna be here." Bree says.

"Then let's just get out of here" "But we just got here." "That was the first mistake, so come on I'll text Adam and Leo so they know to meet us in the parking lot." I explain. "But aren't they in class?" Bree asks "Weren't we supposed to be? And its fine they'll figure a way out." "And if they can't?" "Well that just means more time for us." I smirk at Bree, who just gives me a surprised look. "Okay if you don't want me to kiss you than you should really try not to make those cute faces." I say winking at the end. Bree blushing trying to hide her smile with her hand. I smile back, before we finally reached the parking lot with Adam and Leo already there, unfortunately. "What did you do to the car?!" Bree shouts out demanding an answer from Adam and Leo, as they get out with Adam falling again on the ground. I try holding back my laugh because from the look on Bree's face she's ready to explode and not in the good way. "I gave it a new look, since I figured if I'm gonna do it like the dukes I'm gonna have to do it right!" Adam says proud of his handy work, which by the looks of it he painted the car orange and the name "General Lee" was painted on top by the door with the number 01 was on the side of it painted in blue.

After Adam's comment I lost it and busted out laughing at Adam's stupidity, I mean what a dumbass. "You do realize that even if you gave the car a new paint job it's not even the right car, you know that right?" I ask trying to sound like Chase. _'Bree may not notice if it's me but Leo's too suspicious, always getting in people's business so I only gotta be careful around him and Adams… just Adam.' _I think to myself rolling my eyes, annoyed with this realization. While Leo try's coming up with some lame excuse, like he does for everything. "Besides Leo said it would work but we would have to skip school to get it done." Adam admits with Leo giving him an angry stink-eyed look. "You guys skipped school!" Bree shouts out. "Oh please what were you guys just planning on doing right now?" Leo points out. "Doesn't matter, so let's just get out of here before anyone see's us." I say reaching to open the passenger door for Bree. But it wouldn't budge; trying again the car's door still stayed shut. "You're supposed to jump in the car Chase; I melded the car doors together with my heat vision." Adam explains. "You what?!" I say pissed off now. _'Tsk never fails, somebody always gets in the way when I try to do something nice…'_ I think to myself as the others start climbing in through the windows Leo already with Bree in the passenger seat. Going around to get in the driver's side, instead I see Adam struggling halfway through.

With an idea in my head I wait till Adam has his legs in the car. Then I do a spinning kick right on his ass, pushing him to the back of the car face first. "Yes it worked!" I say, laughing at my small victory over Adam. _'Even though he doesn't annoy me like Leo, his pain does bring me a special kind of joy.' _I think to myself as jump in the car, landing perfectly on the driver's seat and turning the car on and setting the coordinates for the garage. "Hey I was gonna sit in the driver's seat!" Adam shouts by the time he gets back and up. "Well too bad so sad Adam, you should've waited until I got in first." I say right back. "Yeah but I wanted a front seat it's more fun." Adams says pouting. "Why so you can stick your head out the window? If you want to be treated like a dog Adam than I could probably find a leash for you and maybe you'll grow a tail." "That would be awesome! But seriously I want that seat." Adam complains again. Thinking about bashing either mine or Adam's head into the steering wheel in frustration from Adam's lack of a brain I realize we're home. "Alright you can have it." I say jumping out running to the other side to help Bree out. "Can we go to your room?" Bree whispers in my ear. I nod in response not really knowing what to expect.

'_Thanks to Davenport for giving us all out own rooms.' _I think to myself as I enter Chase's room after Bree, who just sits on Chase's bed with an upset look. "What's wrong Bree?" I asked worried I might have done something, without knowing it. "It's nothing…" Bree says trying to keep herself composed, before she starts crying now. "Whoa whoa" I say getting closer and sitting next to Bree now. "It's just that I wanted to wait and make sure we got home before I start crying, sorry but I'm just so mad. Mad at myself, but most of all mad at Ethan! What was he thinking that just because I dumped him he call talk shit about me so I can get back with him, and now what will people say? I probably already have a good enough of an idea of what they're all thinking but that's not me!" Bree starts shouting sounding a bit like she's hyperventilating, walking around back and forth in Chase's room. I get up and walk slowly to her. "And what about Adam or Leo?! What're they gonna think when they hear about everything? We got lucky this time that they skipped school, but when they do they'll know everything. And then Davenport and Tasha will know, and they'll take us out of school!" "Bree, Bree…" I repeat trying to stop her rant. "I don't think they would go that far as to take you out of school!" I shout out. "You're right! What if they don't take me out of school, then it would be worse. Nobody would talk to me, they'll start treating me like I'm some whore, and they'll never stop either!" At that point I decided to corner Bree and kiss her until she shut up. _'Seriously girls are real emotional rollercoasters, one minute she's calm and collected, and now she's having a nervous breakdown.'_ "Bree you need to calm down that's not going to happen." I try to say. "How do you know that?! High school is worse than a war zone Chase and it's based on what people think about you, I won't survive." "We'll survive." I interrupt. "I've been a social outcast like Leo the entire time you and Adam were riding the popularity train. If anything you shouldn't have to care about what anyone has to say because even if they do talk shit that's all they're gonna be able to do, at least until I knock their teeth out." I explain with Bree giggling at that last part a bit.

"You really think that Chase?" Bree asks. "Fuck thinking I know that shit for a fact! Those bitches you call "the popular crowd" aren't worth jack shit, the ones that stick with you after all that are the ones that are your real friends. If they leave you then you're better off. But most of all even if you don't have anybody just know I'm here, always for you whenever you need me!" I say, not expecting her to jump up and kiss me with her legs wrapped around me. Teasing her with my tongue poking at her lips, before she lets me in to taste her. She then stops as I put her down slowly on the ground. "Thanks Chase I really needed to hear that, and you're right." "Am I never?" I ask. "Haha you know what I meant, but I just remembered what did you end up doing to Ethan? It was all such a rush and I was a bit in shock, but all I saw was you dragging him away?" Bree asked sounding concerned. "Well actually…" I say trying to think of something fast. "Did you beat him down?" "Well yeah. But that's only because he was forcing himself on you and I even gave him a fair warning!" I explain hoping she won't be that mad. "It's alright Chase, just give me the details." Bree says. "Wait you're not mad?" I ask curious. _'I knew she was mad but I would of thought she still cared.' _"Why would I be mad? I told you I'm mad at Ethan, I could never be mad at you. So just tell me what happened?" Bree asks. _'Well I guess it's true then, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn and Bree's one hell of a woman.' _I think to myself trying to remember where to start off with what I did to Ethan.

"It was simple actually like at first I just threw him down the stairs and dragged him in the boy's bathroom. And then I locked the door and dunked his head in the toilet for a little bit and hung him on the stall door while I used him as a punching bag until it broke off its hinges. I probably could've done more but I remembered to go check up on you." I explain. Bree just looks back at me making a perfect "o" with her mouth before breaking out into a laughing fit. "Wow Chase I never thought you would go that far for me, but I'm glad you remembered me." Bree responds, while I look back surprised at her reaction. "Really, you actually like what I did?" I asked just to be sure I heard her right. "Yes Chase, I loved it. It was actually very sweet if you think about it." "Well good, cause I don't know what you would've thought if I killed him instead. Not that I did but if he tries that shit again or even thinks about it, I'm gonna kill him." I say seriously. "That's sweet Chase but I don't think he'll try anything after what you just did, so anyways I'm gonna go and take a quick shower to help clear my head." "Can I join you?" I ask teasingly. "Chase I said so I could clear my head and not with Adam and Leo in the house." Bree responds whispering the last part, as she goes to my bathroom to use my shower. Meanwhile I decide to go downstairs to clear my own head, because the thought of Bree just a few feet away naked and wet wouldn't exactly help. _'But if she wants some time alone, I can give her that… and so much more.' _"Hey Chase!" my thoughts are soon interrupted as Adam walks up to me. "You wanna watch 'The Dukes of Hazard'?" Adam asks. "No." "Awww come on this way I can show Leo that they jumped in and out of their car. Please?" Adam asks now giving me his pouty face that makes him look like he's going to cry. "You're still on that argument with Leo? And I thought you were having fun in the driver's seat?" I ask. "Yeah, and he's making the popcorn and turns out the cars only fun when it's moving but it's cool to look at." Adam explains. "Fine." I give in, before he gives me a headache. "Yes, hey Leo hurry up Chase is gonna watch it too!" Adam shouts while putting the DVD in the DVD player.

Sometime later I hear Bree come down, while we're at the part where the Dukes are getting chase on the highway with two girls in the back seat. While Leo gets up to get more popcorn, Bree speeds down in the seat he was in next to me. Turning to her I see her smiling as I smile back, before we both decide to lean back into the couch as the movie plays. "Hey that was my seat." Leo says. "Shhh" Adam says pushing Leo to sit down on the floor, while grabbing popcorn from the bowl. Feeling tired now I start closing my eyes. I lay back and keep Bree wrapped in my arms as I disengage while falling asleep, thinking to myself before I go _'Chase better take care of her'_.


End file.
